2 Worlds Collide
by Mako Mermaids
Summary: Three girls go into the moon pool...on a full moon. Lydia, Lyla, and Caroline go through problems with a normal life and a mermaid life. (Accepting New characters every 10 chapters)
1. Contest

Hey guys! I'm making my first story! I want 4 characters. The first 4 people to reply with if they are a mermaid or a human and their powers and personality. (You can make a boy too)

heres an example of a mermaid girl:

gender: girl.

powers: gelidkinesis mecokinesis substanciakinesis (you can have as many powers as you want, even from mako mermaids and if your a different creature or a mermaid you can have any powers even if their not from the shows)

type of person: mermaid (you can be any creature actually, even an animal, like a merdog or a regular dog)

Personality: nice but likes to speak her opinion even if it's not nice (animals have personalities too)

if your a human don't add powers.


	2. A new world

Enjoy** this :)**

* * *

Lydia was walking along the beach. She was new to the Gold Coast and had no friends, _yet. _She was forced to live here with her dad. She loves the place but she had no friends. Everyone would think that she didn't haveany friend because she was mean and never wanted to be anyone's friend. But that's _not _the truth. She was too shy to walk up and be anyone's friend.

She had to go to school but she had no friends. _If I ditch school no one will care. _She thought, _But where will I go?_

She looked around and saw an island_ I guess I could hang out there for the day. _She looked around again and saw a boat. No one was in it. The spark plug was just sitting there. Lydia didn't care who's boat it was, she was getting in.

Then a girl with honey blonde hair jumped in the boat. "Get out this is my boat!" she said.

Lydia didn't care what she was going to do. She just started driving.

"This is kidnapping, you know?" said the girl as she sat down

* * *

When they got to Mako the boat ran out of gas. _Just my luck. _The girl thought. Lydia didn't really care that the boat ran out of gas. She just cared for the girl.

"Who are you anyways?" the girl asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Carmbro, who are you?"

"I'm Caroline Hunter. Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I'm going to call my friend Lyla and she could take us to school." said Caroline.

When she called they saw the phone on the ground. It said: **Caroline calling**

Caroline picked up the phone. "She was here... That means she has to be here now."

"Lets follow the trail. Her phone was right by it so she probably dropped it while she followed the trail." said Lydia.

So Lydia and Caroline followed the until they found a hole.

"HELP!"

"She has to be in there." said Caroline.

"I am!"

"I'm going in!" said Caroline.

"Why would you-"

"Shes my best friend!" And Caroline slid in the hole. Lydia didn't know what to do so she went in the hole too.

"What are you Guys doing down here?" said Lyla.

"Were um- coming to- save you..." said Lydia. Caroline was surprised. She thought Lydia was all fierce, she didn't know Lydia was shy. Ever since Lydia took her boat she thought Lydia was all tough.

"Well now we need someone to save US!" Lyla argued.

"Guys stop fighting! I see some nature built stairs. Maybe they lead to a way out." Caroline said.

They went up the stairs, and on the other side there was a pool of water.

"Nice! A natural pool! I would mind going in for a few hours..." said Lyla.

"Okay!" said Lydia.

"No that's okay. I'll just dip my feet in the water." said Caroline.

"Okay..?" they both said as they got in the water.

* * *

They talked for about an hour and didn't even realize it was dark out. When the full moon came over the volcano the pool started bubbling. Bubbles went up towards the moon. It was _magical._

"Um, what's going on?" Asked Caroline.

"I don't know but it looks cool!" said Lyla.

When the moon went away Caroline noticed a sound.

"I think our parents our here." said Caroline.

"How did they even find us? No one knew we were here." asked Lydia.

"I might have texted my parents to come pick us up..." Caroline smiled as her good work was done.

"Let's swim out now!" Lyla squealed.

Caroline stopped smiling. She wasn't going to do it. No matter what.

"You know what? I'll meet you guys out there. I'm not going toclimb out. See ya on the boat!" she ran out really fast before everyone started asking questions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It took an hour for me to write. Leave a reply! I'll write more today or tomorrow. Okay my mermaiders see ya next time.**


	3. A new life

Ello guys I hoped you liked the last chapter because I worked almost all yesterday on it. Ugh I have to go to school today. I hate school! Well I don't want to pour my anger on you before the story so enjoy!

* * *

Lydia and Lyla were a little confused on why Caroline didn't want to swim out. Caroline's feet were in the water but she wouldn't get _any _deeper than that. Lyla knew that Caroline would _never _go swimming. But she never knew _why?_

Lydia knew what everyone was confused about: _why didn't Caroline swim out?_

Well not Lydia. Lydia was confused on that, but she was more confused on why the moon pool was bubbling. It was an extinct volcano. Maybe she was imagining it? _No, _she thought,_ everyone else noticed it too, and I felt it._

* * *

Lydia woke up feeling weird the next morning. She had a massive headache. And it hurt when she walked.

She was hungry so she went downstairs to get something to eat, and she found a little note:

_Hey Lydia. I went to the Greenlit Cafe to eat. I will not be back until 5. I have eggs in the refrigerator, and I have bread for toast in the cabinet. You can go out today if you want. But don't stay out later than midnight_

_ -Dad_

Lydia made herbreakfast and it was good. People always told her that her cooking was just like her moms. She couldn't agree more though. Her mom got a job in Ireland when she was little. But she occasionally comes to visit. Her dad and her divorced when she was 5 because they couldn't afford to move to Ireland with her. Her dad is getting married to a new girl in a few weeks so shes going to have a new mom... Yay?

Lydia got a drink of water and walked upstairs. The water spilled a bit on her when she was upstairs. She didn't care though. It was just a bit of water what was the big deal anyways?

She was walking. 10 seconds after the spill she grew a beautiful orange tail. Then she knocked over the glass of water so she made a stop sign towards it and the water froze.

She was amazed "Awesome! Maybe Caroline and Lyla have these too. I'll invite them over!" she squealed.

* * *

So about an hour later Caroline and Lyla came over Lydia's house.

"What did you want to show us?" they both asked.

"Come upstairs!" said Lydia.

So they all went upstairs and Lydia held up her hand like she was saying stop at the bowl. Suddenly not just the water in the bowl froze. But the hole room had ice on it.

"How did you do that?" asked Caroline.

"Im a mermaid and I think you guys are too." Lydia said.

"Let's test to see if we are! But how do you turn into a mermaid?" Lyla asked.

"Touch water." said Lydia. Lydia wanted Caroline to touch the water too but someone who doesn't swim wouldn't like being a mermaid. "Were all going to touch it."

"All of us?" asked Caroline. Lydia knew it. Lyla knew that right after Lydia said that, Caroline would complain.

"I got an idea. We don't have to touch water! We can practice our powers!" Lyla squealed. She knew Caroline would participate and they would still find out if they were mermaids.

"Okay!" squealed Caroline. Everyone in the room knew Caroline was hoping to not be a mermaid.

Caroline balled her hand towards the cup and the cup heated up. "I'm a mermaid...yay?" said Caroline. She wasn't that excited about it. Caroline was outgoing. She played tennis, soccer, and basketball. But this one thing made her clam up.

"Let me try!" squealed Lyla. Lyla accidentally pushed Caroline into the water. Caroline was really mad about it. She heated up her tail and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Lyla yelled. Lyla was too late. Caroline was gone.

* * *

Caroline ran home sat on her bed and cried... Today was a bad day

* * *

****I wrote this at 6:00 in the morning because I woke up and I was worrying about my homework because I couldn't find it. My mom overslept so I got more time to write. Yay! I liked lydoline in the last chapter but lyolines taking over in the next chapter (friendship pairings not romance pairings)


	4. Caroline's Story

Hello! I'm going to add lyrics in the story to understand Caroline's feelings. Caroline isn't shy by the way. Lydia is the shy one. I'll reveal why Caroline is scared of water in this chapter. Lydia and Caroline are shy in different ways, but I'll get those characters to overcome their shyness in the next few chapters. Anyways, on with the story :)

* * *

Caroline and Lyla were chasing each other all around. Caroline didn't know where to go. Lyla was having fun, but she was going to find out this secret. Lyla and Caroline had been best friends for _years,_ but Lyla still never found out what she was hiding. But she was going to find out today.

Caroline ran on the dock. She wanted to take the boat and go to Mako Island or wherever she can get away from Lyla. Sadly for her when she was starting the boat, it started raining.

Caroline grew her tail and she fell off the boat, and hit her head on the boat in the process. Lyla didn't see though because she grew her tail in the middle of the dock. She scooted herself to the edge of the dock and went in the water.

She seen Caroline on the ocean floor and she had a big scar on her head. _Oh no,_ she thought. She took Caroline's hand and speed swam to the moon pool.

_I wake up in the morning, all think about is you, its true.  
I look into my mirror and all I see is you, and I wonder why I feel this way, when nothing feels so right, like the day that you are mine. And I cant fight this feeling anymore._

__10 minutes later Caroline woke up. "What happened?" she said. Lyla was so happy! She just went up and hugged Caroline.

_Say hey, I wont walk away, and I will always fight to save our day.  
Say hey, I cant walk away and I just hope that you come back some day, baby I wont walk away_.

"Wait, why am I in water?!" asked Caroline. Lyla thought Caroline sounded really scared. "I think you should tell me why your scared of water. I never knew all these years, and I won't tell a soul!"

_Been hiding in the shadows of what we used to be, so it seems.  
Living in a day dream, I wish it could be true. Still wondering why I feel this way, nothing feels so right, like the day that you are mine. And maybe I'm in love, maybe I'm in love._

__"Okay," she said, "I was at the beach with my mom and dad. And we were swimming. I was an amazing swimmer I'd swim all day if I could. I'd be psyched if I got to be a mermaid then. But I was swimming and a shark was coming up to eat me. I didn't see it but my mom did, so she pushed me out of the way and...she..._died."_

_Say hey, I wont walk away, and I will always fight to save our day.  
Say hey, I cant walk away and I just hope that you come back some day, baby I wont walk awaay.._

"Oh my gosh, Caroline, I'm so sorry." cried Lyla, "But why can't you swim?"

_I wont walk away, oh no, oh no I wont walk away. I'll be here..._

"It's too painful!" cried Caroline, "If I go in the water now, I feel like... I'm just... Not doing what my mom wanted. I _killed_ her. I have to make it up to her."

_Oooh..._

__"You've gotten this all wrong! Your mom saved you from dying so YOU could be in water! Not so you can be scared of it for the rest of your life."

_Say hey, I wont walk away, I will always fight to save our day. Yeah.  
Say hey, I cant walk away and I just hope that you come back some day, Ooooh..  
Hey, I wont walk away, I will always fight to save our day, yeah,  
I wont walk away, I wont walk away, no I wont walk away, I wont walk away_

"You know what? Your right! But one thing, I haven't swam in years, and also I never swam with _this tail_."

"I'll teach you!" Lyla squealed. "Follow me!"

"Okay!"

* * *

That day was the best day ever for Caroline. She overcame her fear of swimming and learned to make the better of things. She came to be heard, strong, and proud.

For Lyla, she had the best day ever too. She helped her best friend and discovered something that night...

* * *

**What did Lyla discover that night? Tune in for the next chapter: Lylas Secret.**


	5. Lyla's Secret

**Hey guys! I was just relaxing today and didn't feel like writing yet but I want to now. Anyways, I know Lydia wasn't in the last chapter, but I couldn't find a place for her. She'll be in this chapter so don't be confused guys.**

* * *

Caroline woke up in the morning feeling better than usual. She faced her fear and now she felt good. Lyla felt good about helping too. But she felt better about something else that night.

* * *

That night Lyla felt good about helping Caroline. But good work comes along with a good rest. She went to bed, said good night to her parents and went in her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and for some odd reason thought about how it was to look like someone else.

Suddenly she turned into Caroline. She was amazed! She had a new power.

She turned back into herself and began thinking if she should tell her friends. She decided not to because then she could trick them or anybody really.

She figured it out in her head. She had this power because she was not _just _a mermaid. She was also a changeling.

She went to bed feeling good for _2 _reasons: she was a changeling, and she helped Caroline.

* * *

The next day Lydia and Caroline walked to school together. They were talking about swimming, _of course. _

__Until some girl walked up to her. And she looked _just like Caroline._ Caroline was very confused. Lydia was too.

Lydia was suspicious. She knew Caroline didn't have a twin, so this person had to be magic.

"You stole my look!" she said laughing between sentences. This person was a bad actress.

"Come on Caroline, let's go to the moon pool." Caroline and Lydia went to the beach and went to the moon pool.

"Somehow I think I know who that was." said Caroline.

"Who?" asked Lydia.

"Lyla."

"Now why would you think that?" asked Lydia.

"It's so obvious! Who else do you know who's magic at our school at this school?"

"You've got a point. But we're going to need evidence."

* * *

Lydia and Caroline were suspicious of Lyla all day. But she wasn't changing or anything.

Lydia and Caroline met up in the multi-purpose room. No one was allowed in there because they never did anything in there and they didn't want it to get all ruined. But Lydia knew how to get in. The door was always locked but there was a vent in the janitors closet.

There was a couch, a popcorn machine, and a flat screen TV. Caroline always knew why they didn't use this room. The other principle died and no one knew where he left the key. Ever since Lydia learned about this place she has been ditching all her classes to stay in there.

Her dad didn't care though. He wanted her to be homeschooled but she didn't want to. She was doing her classes online in that classroom so what she was doing was pretty much homeschooling.

Mermaids had a potion that let them grant wishes. She always was first in the teachers classrooms and wished herself in to the multi purpose room. We'll the second one anyways. The school replaced that room with a different multi purpose room. It was just a big room with a stage room.

Lydia's multi purpose room was as small as a classroom but it was still better. She has a bucket full of the wish potion in there.

Then she remembered that all videos of the classes were there on the tv. She turned herself into a mermaid and made a wish. She wished that the tv would go to the class the impersonator was in and circle the impersonator.

It came true! The tv went to math class and circled Lyla.

Oh Lydia was going to give her a good talk

* * *

**Oh no! The group is splitting up! Also I though it was cool how Lydia got that room to herself and ditched classes. But I would probably have to go to summer school. Well I got to think about that. Anyways see ya next time!**


	6. Full Moon Talk

**Hey guys! This is going to be a chapter with a song, but this time Lyla and Lydia will be singing it. But Caroline will still be in this chapter and she will get a solo song in one of the chapters. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

Lydia wished that Lyla had to go to the bathroom. So Lyla raised her hand and went to the bathroom. When she was in the the stall Lydia teleported her into the room. "What was that for?!" yelled Lyla.

"You tricked us!" yelled Lydia. Lydia looked really mad because of what Lyla did to Caroline. Lydia may be shy and not go to her classes but she had an attitude too.

"What did I do!?" yelled Lyla.

"You're a changeling!"

"How did you know?!" asked Lyla. "How did you know I was Caroline?" Lydia just pointed to the jar of wish potion. Lyla knew it was wish potion. "Okay! What if I did something like this?" Lyla poured the potion into the garbage.

"You're such a blunderbuss!" **(Blunderbuss: someone who goofs up. You're welcome) **yelled Lydia, "Do you even know how much it costs to get those ingredients?"

Both girls went to each corner. They were angry with each other.

Suddenly Lyla started singing, "Holdin' on it does nothing for me."

Lydia joined in "_Solid ground just makes me feel unsure._"

**(**_italics_=Lydia. Underline=Lyla. **Bold**= both**) **

"_On the edge I never get get uneasy_."

"Nothing seems to scare me anymore."

"_That look that's in your eyes._"

"Means you feel the same."

"_My heartbeat raises high_."

"When you say my name."

"**I let go when I know. There's no safety net below. I let go so I'm free to fall. And the feeling begins. In the way you make me spin. And it happens every time I hear you call. I let go**."

Lydia and Lyla looked at each other. They never knew about their musical abilities. "Do you want to ditch classes and just watch movies?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lyla and Lydia had made up and spent the rest of the day watching movies. But Caroline had a harder day. She was worried because of a vision she got. She saw herself looking at the full moon. A full moon was tomorrow and Caroline, Lydia, and Lyla were having a sleepover at the place at the school.

She decided not to tell Lydia and Lyla about the vision. She was just going to have fun.

* * *

The next day came by really fast. Lydia and Lyla had spent the night in that room. There were no windows so no one saw her. Caroline had went outside and the moon had just risen. Caroline went into the school and climbed through the vent. She had seen the moon in process...

* * *

Caroline met up with the girls in the room.

"Caroline!" Both girls squealed. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Oh yeah its a full moon tonight! Let's go out and see!" suggested Lyla.

"Sorry guys I can't. My favorite movie is coming on right now." said Lydia.

"Can't you just come for a minute?" begged Lyla.

"I really don't want to waste my time looking at stars. I learn enough online."

"Fine. We won't go then." Lyla decided.

For an odd reason Caroline kept giggling. "Caroline can you stop giggling?" begged Lydia.

"Come with meeee!" Caroline sang.

"I think we should probably go with her. She isn't acting normal." Lyla really wanted to know what was going on.

"You're right." Lydia said, "Let's go."

Lydia and Lyla followed Caroline through the vent. Caroline led them outside to find the full moon.

Oh how beautiful it was...

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up next to Lydia and Lyla. A minute later Lydia and Lyla woke up too.

They were all on Mako Island and saw that a bunch of houses were burnt down. A flood had happened and they saw A girl being arrested. They hadn't known what happened last night. But they knew it was not that girls fault, it was their own.


	7. Big News

Hey guys! I was wondering why I haven't got any reviews since the second chapter. I'm not saying I'm going to end the story or anything I was just wondering why. But anyways in a few chapters I'm going to accept another character. More information is coming then.

* * *

"It was us!" Lyla argued. "How do you know?" Caroline threw back. Lydia was sick of this, "Guys, how about we go there and see what's going on." Lydia suggested.

They went in the water and swam back to land. They went to Caroline's house and turned on the news.

* * *

"Hello, Gold Coast! I have breaking news. We all know the big storm flooded 178 houses last night. Reportedly 29 houses were on fire and they all got the flood. More on this story will be tonight at 8:00. now back to you Tim."

"It turns out the world has gone fiasco with nyan cats-"

* * *

Caroline turned off the TV, "This is horrible!" she was freaking out about this. "What happened last night anyways?" Lydia asked.

"Here's what I remember," Lyla started, "Caroline was acting really weird when she got to the school and she wanted us to go see the full moon..."

"I didn't want to tell you guys this but I had a vision about the full moon. I just thought I was being paranoid.." Caroline said.

"So I guess we get...moonstruck?" Lyla said. "Yep." Lydia and Caroline answered.

* * *

Lydia was swimming. Swimming fast. She got in the moon pool. She thought how dumb the side affects to being a mermaid were. Like not looking at a full moon for example.

Lydia was in the moon pool for a few hours until she left. Lydia's father was standing at the door when she got home. He didn't look happy. "Hey I just got your report card!" he said not so enthusiastically.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Lydia apparently you haven't showed up to any of your classes so far. Your teachers try looking for you after classes, but they can never find you."

"Dad I'm sorry!-" Lydia started.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time. Lydia, you could have been homeschooled. I could have taught you. But you wanted friends, and you didn't want an education."

"That's not true! I've been homeschooling myself."

Well now you're going to be homeschooling yourself, at home!"

"But Dad!"

"No buts."

* * *

Caroline and Lyla wanted to go for a swim. So they jumped off the dock and went.

Lydia was already waiting for them. When they got there Lydia needed to say it.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Lydia said.

"Yes?" Caroline asked.

"I...I...I... I got a corn dog earlier. Bye!" and with that, Lydia hurried out.

"What was that about?" Lyla asked. Caroline just shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll tell us sooner or later. You know she is a pretty shy person." said Caroline.

"But a lot of the time she's angry." Lyla said.

"Like... You?" Caroline joked.

"Thats not funny." said Lyla.

"Aww, you know it was. Come on!" Caroline laughed.

"Okay maybe it was a little funny..." Lyla admitted.

"Told ya!" Caroline joked.

"You know, there might be other mermaids or moon pools out there..." Lyla suggested.

"Yeah there probably is. I hope we can find some." Caroline said.

"Yeah, but that will probably be 10 years from now." Lyla joked.

"Come on. Let's go." said Caroline as she grabbed Lydia and they swam until it was night time. They were busy hanging on to dolphins while they swam. The dolphins sure seemed to like it.

They did too.

Meanwhile Lydia felt bad for not telling her friends.

But how could she? she wondered.

* * *

I feel bad for Lydia right now. but she doesn't want to be homeschooled and I do. I have some really mean teachers and pressure to be organized. I'll tell you how it works out in the end.

Next chapter is called: How Do I Do This?


	8. Big Trouble

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! We'll this one is going to be really good (hopefully) so I'll work hard to make it long.

* * *

Lydia thought about it. She didn't need to tell her friends if her Dad reconsidered. So that's what he was going to do...

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline and Lyla spent all afternoon at the beach...with their parents.

"Come on you two, come in and take a dip." Caroline's dad said.

"No!" The girls begged.

"You know we have to go to a business meeting. Can you watch Lyla?" Lyla's parents asked.

"Why do I need to be watched?" Lyla asked.

"I would love to." Lyla's dad interrupted.

When Lyla's parents left, it was a bad sign for the girls...

* * *

Lydia decided to register herself without telling her dad. But it didn't work out as she expected.

While she was registering her dad came in the living room. "What are you up to?" he said.

"I'm...um...online dating..." Lydia lied.

"I know when you're lying, Lydia. Now give me that computer..." he said as he grabbed the computer.

On the computer was a registration for Ocean Bay High School.

"Really?" he said as he accidently knocked over her bottled water.

She ran upstairs in her room and she turned into a mermaid.

And her door slowly opened...

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline and Lyla weren't having any fun at the beach. Caroline's dad wanted them to go in the water. And soon, it got out of hand.

"Come on in!" he said, "You two never go in the water. Come on!"

Then before she knew it, Caroline's dad picked her up and put her in the water. Caroline grew her tail. And her dad saw it, for 5 seconds, until Caroline was pulled under...

* * *

"Lydia, why do you have a tail?" Lydia's dad asked.

"I'm a mermaid... My friends know about it and are trying to help me." Lydia explained.

"So, every time you touch water you turn into a..." Lydia's dad started but Lydia finished.

"Mermaid."

"You know Caroline, I've always wanted to be a scientist when I was younger. But I never had anything to study. I wanted to be original. But now, I can!" After Lydia's tail disappeared, Lydia's dad took her...

* * *

"Dear Diary,

I'm not a mermaid anymore, I decided to give up my power. I haven't wrote in this diary in a long time because...I died. I discovered that once you give up your powers you die. This is because of sun mermaids. Sun mermaids are mermaids that turned during the sun. They may be good before they turn into mermaids. But after, something changes inside of them. Moon mermaids are mermaids that turned when the moon was full. They have the same personality as before. The sun and moon mermaids are at war. The sun mermaids can take over a moon mermaid in a split second. That's what happened to me. I heard that there were new mermaids in town. I have to warn them before it's too late. I better hide this journal in the mermaid waters. Only the smart will find it. Hopefully it's not them. If there was time, I would ask the siren mermaids for help. But it's too late. The sun mermaids have got them too. We'll I need to hurry!"

-Anonymous

* * *

Honestly, I'm surprised that Caroline's dad can pick Caroline up... :3


	9. Saving Lydia

Sorry for the short chapter last time. I wanted to do a cliffhanger.

* * *

Lydia couldn't believe it. She was in a tank. When she came here from Alabama, her Dad wouldn't be a crazy anymore. But she was wrong.

She thought about it for a second "_What kind of Dad does science experiments on their kids? Oh yeah, the crazy ones!" _

She would never get out of there, would she?

* * *

Caroline was pulled to the moon pool. But this wasn't hers. It couldn't be. This moon pool had lost its magic. Caroline felt weak in there a little, she could even faint if she wanted to.

But before she started looking around. Or _leaving._ She had to know who pulled her there in the first place.

She turned around to see a girl quite her age. Of course, she was a mermaid. But she had a silver tail and top.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"My name is Liana. I came to warn you." she said, " I know you and your friends are mermaids. And the sun mermaids haven't found you yet I see..." Liana said checking Caroline's appearance.

"What is a sun mermaid?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Take this," Liana said as she handed a book to her. "You will learn everything you need to know."

Caroline looked in the book. She was about to ask a question, but Liana had left.

* * *

"...So, that's everything you need to know about Lydia, Caroline, and me." Lyla explained.

"Thank you for telling me, Lyla. But we really need to find Caroline." Caroline's Dad thanked.

"I could look for her. Since I'm a mermaid." Lyla was about to jump into the water but she stopped when she heard...

"No need." It was Caroline! The girls hugged and Caroline's Dad joined in.

"What happened Caroline?" Caroline's Dad asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to go to Lydia's house!" Caroline said as she got in the car.

* * *

Caroline didn't actually know or think that Lydia was trapped. She wanted to show her and Lyla the book.

When Caroline got there, she felt ready to throw up for some reason. And then she didn't know what happened next.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping us off!" Lyla said as they walked up to Lydia's house.

"Why are we here anyways?" Caroline complained.

"You, um, wanted to come here..." Lyla said confused.

"Fine, whatever." Caroline said.

Lyla knocked at the door and Lydia's Dad answered. "Sorry! She's busy." he said and shut the door.

"Well...Okay then..." Lyla said.

"Can we go?" Caroline begged.

"No! I noticed her Dad was suspicious. And I will find out why." Lyla said confidently.

"Suit yourself." Caroline said and walked away.

Lyla decided to change into that scientist she heard in the newspaper and go inside.

She knocked on the door when her Dad answered he recognised her immediately.

"Hi Dr. Lancaster! Come in!" he said.

They sat down on the couch, "So what are you here for?"

"To do this!" she turned into Lyla and tied his feet and arms together and went into the basement.

There Lydia was a mermaid in a tank. Since Lyla had water power she brung the water out of the tank with Lydia in it.

She dried Lydia off with the towel. But Lydia's Dad made it downstairs. "You're not getting away with this!" he yelled.

"But aren't we?" she said with a smirk. Lyla turned him into a frog. He could only ribbit now.

Lyla and Lydia laughed. "Hey where's Caroline? She would definitely think this was funny." Lydia asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Lyla said awkwardly.

* * *

Will Lydia's Dad be trapped forever? Why did Liana have a silver tail? What is happening with Caroline's mood? What is inside the book? Will Caroline's Dad tell anyone? Where did Caroline go?


	10. Contest 2

**Getting a new character so here you go:**

**Example for a mermaid girl**

**Type: Mermaid**

**Personality: Mean, doesn't want anyone to help her out.**

**Name: Kylie Blackhart**

**Powers: Controls wind.**

**You guys can be any creature and you can be a human. If your a mermaid or another creature, just know that you can have any power. Even if it's not from H2O. Humans could have powers too. Good luck!**


	11. Another One

Cathryn was new in town. Her parents made her give up her snowboarding dream to move to the Gold Coast. It was her first day at the Gold Coast.

"How do you like it here?" her mom said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I hate it." Cathryn answered.

"Maybe we could drop you off at Mako Island. I mean you could go explore there." her mom suggested.

"Okay, I guess so." Cathryn said.

"Great!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Cathryn was dropped off at Mako. She decided to go explore. She had brought a picnic basket. But she wasn't hungry yet. By the time she got hungry she was by some rocks. She saw a hole and heard 2 people talking in it.

"Please, just stop controlling my body! No one can see or hear the real me!" a girl said.

"Your pretty much air now. Only one person can see you. My friends and I chose who can see you. We chose someone in Alaska. And, you can't get there from the ocean, Caroline." the other girl said.

Cathryn decided to go down there and see what was going on. After all, she was from Alaska. Maybe they didn't know she moved.

"Well, what if I looked her up on the Internet and called her myself." Caroline said.

"Well, she wouldn't help a girl like you. And besides, she's not a mermaid. She can't help you." the girl said.

Then the girl raised her hand and it looked like she was using powers. Caroline started to fall.

"Bye, Caroline." the girl smirked and disappeared.

Cathryn carefully went in and went over to Caroline. She touched Caroline and Caroline started glowing. She came back to life (even though she wasn't really dead).

"Thank you." Caroline said.

"I can see you." Cathryn said.

"You can?!" Caroline said, shocked.

"Yes, I want to help you." Cathryn said.

"You can't." Caroline said.

"Why?" Cathryn asked.

"You're not a mermaid." Caroline said.

"Mermaid? Mermaids aren't real." Cathryn said.

"I'll show you." Caroline said as she went in the water and grew a tail.

"But, how?" Cathryn asked.

The moon pool started bubbling which answered the question for Caroline. "Go in the water." Caroline told her.

When Cathryn went in the water, everything changed for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Caroline slept over because someone was already in her own bed. Cathryn woke up really excited. "So, how do I become a mermaid?" she asked.

"Touch water." Caroline answered.

Cathryn did as she was told and grew a tail. "I love it!" she said.

* * *

Lydia and Lyla didn't know what was up with Caroline, until today.

"Guys, I need to talk to you!" Cathryn yelled to Lydia and Lyla.

"Yeah?" Lyla asked.

"We don't know her, Lyla! It's stranger danger!" Lydia warned her, but Lyla just gave her a dirty look.

"Carolines body has been taken over! I'm the only one who can speak to her real person." said Cathryn.

"Really then prove it!" Lydia said in disbelief. "Tell me something only Caroline and us would know."

"We became mermaids on September 28th on Mako Island." Caroline said.

"You became mermaids on September 28th on Mako Island." Cathryn said.

Lyla and Lydia looked at each other in shock.


End file.
